nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Neely
Miles Neely is the eighteen year old brother of Maggie Neely, the protagonist of the book Black Dawn. Once a professional human mountain climber and hiker, upon jilting his girlfriend Sylvia Weald, Miles was turned into a falcon shapeshifter against his will. Sylvia then claims him to be dead to his family, but his sister is not fooled, and makes it her mission to find out the truth and rescue Miles. Appearance Miles is stated as being similar to Maggie in appearance, with "red-gold hair" and a "handsome, wicked smile". Personality Maggie describes Miles as a very skilled mountain climber, unafraid to rock climb in any weather, but also "careful", making certain to pack the right equipment and follow all safety protocols. He is also shown to be "confident" and "smart", with a penchant for helping anyone in need if he can do so. Miles is especially fond and proud of his younger sister; Sylvia bitterly reveals that on dates all he would talk about was Maggie. He has described her as "brave", "smart" and "stubborn", and always yelled at her for making near-fatal mistakes while rock climbing with him. ''Black Dawn'' Miles is present mainly as a background character and the former boyfriend of Sylvia, but he is always stated to be dead (namely by Sylvia to cover what had really happened, and by Delos Redfern to spare Maggie's feelings and get her to leave the Dark Kingdom for her safety). When Aradia recovers from being accidentally poisoned by Sylvia, she reveals to Maggie that she had run into Miles as she was coming as an ambassador to talk with Delos. Having accidentally set off an avalanche, the majority of the witch party had been killed. Hearing the rockslide, Miles saves Aradia, who is grateful to him and Sylvia. However, in her excitement Sylvia shows her true colors, revealing her identity as a witch, the reality of the Dark Kingdom, and her plans to be together with Miles once he was also turned into a Nightperson. However, to her anger, Miles rejects this, as he didn't "care about any of that"; Aradia mentions him as not being "happy" about this new knowledge. He preferred being with his family, especially Maggie Sylvia concealed her fury and jealousy, pretending to get Aradia help as they all descended and returned to Sylvia's apartment. Once there, Sylvia instructed her Night World friends to take Aradia, but Miles shielded the Maiden, insisting "they'd have to kill him before getting to her". At this point, he is knocked unconscious, and the slaver shapeshifters Bern and Gavin arrive. Unknown to Aradia, Miles is taken back to the Dark Kingdom, where Sylvia, who ultimately cannot bring herself to kill him, punishes him by having Miles forcibly changed into a falcon shapeshifter. To complete the punishment, she ties an enchanted green band around Miles's talon to stop him from changing into human form again until she desired him to. After this, he is often kept near Sylvia or seen riding her arm when she goes hunting. Near the end, when Sylvia is dying, she reveals that she never killed Miles, and hints to Maggie what really happened, even telling her to "take the leather band off his leg". Figuring out the truth, Maggie is directed by Delos to the mews, where she removes Sylvia's falcon and undoes the bells. That done, Miles returns to his human form, congratulating his sister for managing to save him. In spite of the origin, Miles appears to enjoy his new condition, intent on reaching mountain summits by air from now on. Appearances *''Black Dawn '' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Males